Bajo la tierra: Unknow Kingdom
by LinkHyruleTwilight
Summary: Para evitar el ataque de Tabuu y Doplio, rey de las arenas negras. Uno de los reinos de Eniverya, Anzaki Éleor previene esto y decide acudir al sabio del reino, así sugiere que todos se escondan bajo la tierra. Pero Julio Cobaurus y Light Jean, los elegidos, deciden que la vida bajo tierra no es lo suyo. Historia antes y a la vez de los acontecimientos de School, fic de Yuu-Link


Holis, este es un one-shot sobre los nuestros OC para Yuu-Link, espero que les agrade la historia… c: Hay más cosas por conocer… sobre esta tierra y su conexión con otros mundos, LOL pero bueno… espero les agrade.

El flash empieza desde las _ **negritas en cursiva**_ y termina en las **negritas normales.**

El **Pov** será para el punto de vista de algún personaje y **Apov** será mi punto de vista.

Advertencia: Se pronuncia Yulio c: (Julio)

* * *

Bajo la tierra: Unknow Kingdom.

-El escape-

* * *

 **Pov…**

Ahí estaba yo, mirando el "amanecer" a la poca luz que podía llegar hasta la ventana de mi hogar… el castillo de Eniverya… mi nombre es Julio Cobaurus y tengo 17 años actualmente… soy el príncipe de Anzaki Éleor, un reino sometido bajo la tierra…

Hace 11 años vivía allá arriba… pero todo cambio por Doplio, el rey de las arenas negras…

Un hombre llamado Tabuu y él se aliaron… destrozaron el mundo y desaparecieron varias partes del Multi-Universo…

Pero los héroes de otros mundos lo combatieron… aunque al final perdieron…

Para que mi pueblo no fuese sometido ante ellos, mis padres aceptaron la recomendación del sabio Tibue… un hombre anciano y decaído… pero muy inteligente y lleno de sabiduría. Decía que si bajábamos al subterráneo estaríamos a salvo ahí… que cuidaran de los elegidos, que un día llevarían la luz de nuevo a toda Eniverya y Anzaki Éleor.

Mis padres sabían muy bien que dentro de nuestra familia yacía el héroe del vacío y dentro de una futura mujer de gran coraje, la protectora de la vida. Antes, juntos ambos, habían salvado la vida del reino, que había sido sometido por la misma obscuridad en tiempos de desesperación… pero ambos valientes guerreros logaron vencerlo.

Siempre me emocione con cualquier cosa como esa, y soñaba algún día, ser el héroe del vacío.

* * *

 _ **9 años atrás…**_

 _Miraba suspirando el cielo… a vida me decía que era hora de olvidar los bellos campos y la brisa del verano… pero aquel rayo de luz, el único y raramente estaba posado sobre mi ventana, me decía que no debía olvidar m tierra y que algún día volvería a sentir la lluvia y los vientos en mi rostro._

 _Para mi sorpresa mis manos empezaron a arder y todo mi cuerpo igual._

 _Por mi ventana, posado en el balcón había una niña, con ojos cerrados y su cabello blanco…_

 _Por inercia le pregunte quien era, pero no me respondió nada._

 _-¿Acaso eres sorda? Soy el príncipe y tienes que decirme quien eres si te lo ordene… insolente plebeya._

 _La chica de repente abre los ojos… y pude notar un rojo carmesí incomparable…_

 _Sin decirme nada se me acercaba, a cada paso una ráfaga de viento, tan ligero como una brisa, se presentaba…_

 _Con una voz dulce me dijo – Me llamo Light… y el destino me llamo a su puerta…_

 _-El destino… - mis ojos no pudieron evitar agrandarse, pues esa frase era reconocida de mi libro de leyendas. Solamente la protectora de la vida diría algo así, pero lo que yo veía era una simple niña._

 _-¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunte exaltado._

 _-Siete años, mi príncipe. Según la diosa de los vientos, el contrato debe sellarse con un beso… para durar la eternidad junto a usted… y protegerlo porque será mi amo…_

 _La niña traía consigo un vestido blanco, de escote corto y mangas que empezaban debajo de los hombros y llegaban más debajo de las muñecas. De largo llegaba arriba de las rodillas y estaba descalza, con un brazalete en su pie derecho. Su cabello estaba amarrado hasta las puntas, dejando una trenza con lo poco que podía tomarse debajo del agarre de esta. Su cabello se de color blanco, con tonalidades rosadas en las puntas y parecía llegarle hasta la cadera. En frente tenía dos mechones que colgaban u su flequillo estaba acomodado hacia la derecha._

 _-Niña… estas en el palacio de tu príncipe… si deseabas un beso era cuestión de pedírmelo… apuesto a que has leído la leyenda del viento y la rosa negra._

 _-La he leído, pero sé que eres mi amo… el corazón me lo dice, pues nuestras almas han estado conectadas desde siempre._

 _De repente entro mi madre y mi padre._

 _Para sorpresa de ellos estaba esa angelical niña._

 _-¡La elegida! – mi padre se inclino ante ella y mi madre lo mismo._

 _-Padre, ¿No veis que solo es una plebeya?_

 _-El brazalete hijo…_

 _Ambos miramos nuestros brazos, era cierto, tenían el mismo brazalete._

 _-No, es imposible, ¿Cómo puede pasar algo así? – una extraña luz hizo que me sorprendiera de inmediato y que la niña mirara sin sorpresa alguna el brazalete._

 _-¿Puede verlo, Julio-sama? – dijo la pequeña mirando el brazalete._

 _En ese momento mi duda ya se había ido y mire a la niña. Con mucho entusiasmo sonreí a lo grande, pues ahora sería el héroe y podría salvar a mi pueblo como dicen las leyendas._

 _-¿De verdad eres tan brava, para ser mi protectora? – Pregunte y sin rodeos me contesto._

 _-Claro que si… - Su voz era suave, jamás podría pensar que me protegiera una niña más pequeña que yo, y mucho menos que esta fuese una que pareciese muy delicada._

 _-Déjame aclarar que no estoy contento… una niña tan joven y que parece vulnerable no debería arriesgar su vida._

 _-En la última era dio su vida por mi y por eso es que en esta era estoy pagando el precio… por castigo de los dioses me han puesto en un cuerpo más vulnerable y además me han castigado con ser un año menor… pero a cambio me han dado más coraje para poder sacrificar mi vida por usted… mi príncipe._

 _Quede boquiabierto, su lenguaje era igual al de una duquesa o alguien perteneciente a la realeza… era sublime su belleza y su comportamiento parecía serio._

 _-Dime… ¿tienes familia? – Le mire inquisitivo pero esta puso un semblante triste._

 _-No… siempre he permanecido sola – Dijo, pero algo en su voz no me convencía del todo._

 _-Entonces… de ahora en adelante dormirás en mi habitación, es grande, pero tienes siempre que estar a mi lado de ahora en adelante…_

 _Mi madre me miro, y mi padre con un sólo gesto me hizo entender que debía darle un beso, como se decía, para hacerla mi familiar mi protectora._

 _-Bien… - de manera más normal del mundo la atraje hacia mí, sin ninguna vergüenza o sentimiento, pues lo hacía por deber, aunque no haya sido para nada molesto haber dado mi primer beso con esa niña tan bonita… linda._

 _Dejamos al lado el beso, de manera que lo primero que ocurrió fue un resplandor. Un lazo se presento, ambos nos hicimos para atrás. Ese lazo fue a dar con el brazalete y luego desapareció._

 _-Es… la primera vez que veo el lazo del destino – Dijo el rey mirando muy sorprendido._

 _-Es verdad querido… este lazo durara más allá de la eternidad – Dijo mi madre sonriendo._

 _-Desde este momento… estaré a sus servicios, príncipe Julio._

 **Actualmente…**

* * *

 **ApoV**

* * *

-Buenos días…– Dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules como el cielo nocturno.

-Buenos días Julio – Dijo ella mirando con un gesto serio.

-¿Por qué siempre me despiertas de esa manera…? deberías de decir "Buenos días Julio-sama" – dijo de forma muy coqueta imitando voz de mujer – O "Buen días mi dulce onii-sama"

-Jamás haría tal falta de respeto – Rápidamente tapo su cara con el libro. Estaba algo sonrojada y deseaba que el príncipe no la viera.

-Vamos ahora que eres como mi hermana tienes el derecho de hablarme como quieras – le sonrió a la chica de cabello blanco.

-Como sea ya le había dicho desde niña que le hablare con el debido respeto.

-Vamos… Light tienes 16… apenas los cumpliste y tú me hiciste una promesa, ¿Recuerdas?

La chica se coloro…

-no recuerdo ninguna promesa…

-Era que tú me aceptarías como hermano… y me hablarías de otra manera.

-Si… lo recuerdo ahora.

Los padres del príncipe entraron y se posaron en la puerta, tras ellos había alguien.

-Hijo…

-¿Sí, madre?

-Hijo… estos últimos años nuestro pueblo ha vivido bajo la tranquilidad de las tierras subterráneas…

-No entiendo el propósito de este anuncio…

Julio no aguantaba los rodeos… le gustaba lo directo.

-La cuestión es que estas en edad de casarte… y ya tienes una prometida.

Julio se sorprendió y Light bajo la mirada.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Yo no quiero casarme con una desconocida!

-Hijo... tienes que hacerlo por el reino… así, y quizá sólo de esta manera podremos unir fuerzas y salir de una vez por todas de esta obscuridad… respiras aquel aire tan puro y sentir la brisa.

-¡Saben bien que esta no es la manera! – Apretó los puños de manera muy fuerte, luego tomo la mano de Light.

-¡Es tu deber como príncipe! – Bramo el rey – ¡Es tu deber, asume tus responsabilidades como un hombre! – Lo hare a mi manera… salvare el reino… y yo sé que no iré solo – miro a Light – Por que juntos haremos que todo regrese a la normalidad.

-¡Esto es una insolencia, es un insulto hacia mí! – dijo una bella mujer castaña, ojos lilas, piel pálida, labios rosados, buena figura, un vestido muy fino y una coronilla – No sé cómo puedes actuar así, igualmente estamos comprometidos desde niños… - No pudo seguir hablando, pues la belleza de la chica parada junto a ella opacaba la suya.

Ahora la pequeña niña era una joven, de increíble belleza, con el mismo largo que su niñez. Delgada, un poco alta, no más que el príncipe, buena proporción de busto y glúteos, una mirada seria y un semblante de valor indescriptible.

El príncipe era un joven, que sin dudar era muy apuesto. Ojos grandes, atrayentes y negros, como el cielo nocturno- decía su madre siempre- y una cara de fino semblante. Cabello negro y brillante, un poco largo y alborotado, tez un poco bronceada, alto y de fuerte complexión.

La mujer se encelo – De todos modos serás mi esposo quieras o no.

-No lo hare… primero muerto antes de permanecer al lado de alguien que no amo…

Su mirada cambio, se puso más seria.

-Lo siento padre… pero yo jamás uniré mi alma con la suya... además, mi alma ya está unida a la de alguien más – dijo enojado – y esa persona es mi amada hermana.

-¡Incesto! – Dijo la princesa – Desagradable en todo sentido – Se quejo, abrió su abanico y empezó a echarse aire.

-Para su información… no es mi hermana realmente… ella es llamada así por mí de cariño…- miro a su padre con odio – Ahora salgan de mi habitación inmediatamente.

Su padre hablo con él un día después para así fijar un día para la boda.

Pasaron los tres días acordados y el reino se preparaba para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo alrededor de las 9 pm.

-Light… pasaras el resto de mis días conmigo ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto… - dijo con seguridad.

-Entonces ayúdame a encontrar a esos misteriosos héroes que no cayeron como los primeros… así podremos salir de este infierno…

-Lo hare – no había opuesto resistencia o sugerido otra cosa.

-En verdad deseas que no me case ¿cierto? – Sonrió de sobremanera, causando un ligero sonrojo a la chica – Bueno… se que jamás lo dirás, Light…

Ambos se prepararon. Light tomo una naginata que podía agrandarse del bastón o hacerse más pequeña y una espada mágica que podía aparecer y desaparecer el filo cuando ella así lo quisiera.

El por su parte tomo un arco y flechas. Con su habilidad mágica las guardo dentro de su brazalete. También había tomado una espada como la de la chica y un florete color blanco y de mango dorado.

Sus ropas eran casi iguales.

Ella traía un vestido arriba de la rodilla de escote atrevido y color azul rey, mangas englobadas antes de los hombros hasta la muñeca, un cinturón algo ancho en la cintura, guantes de cuero sin dedos, unas mayas de algodón color blancas y unas botas café obscuro hasta la rodilla. Además de una capa color negro, igual el príncipe tenía una.

Él por su parte tenía una túnica corta color azul marino y tocados dorados, un poco debajo de la cintura y un cinturón sobre esta y otro cruzado. Un pantalón color caqui de algodón y unas botas antes de la rodilla color café. Sobre su espalda una espada sin cualidades mágicas, pero parecía muy dura y un escudo con un emblema de un grifo de perfil.

En una mochila algo pequeña podía verse que el príncipe la había encantado, pues ponía un montón de libros en ella y no se llenaba.

-Lo siento papá, mamá… - ambos abandonaron el lugar y se dirigieron hasta la grieta gigante, por donde entraba la luz a su balcón, la única salida del lugar.

Con cuidado de no ser sorprendidos por algún soldado empezaron a correr.

Pero siempre hay uno que logra verlos.

-¡HEY! – Grito asustando a ambos jóvenes – Príncipe… ya es noche… además debería estar en su cuarto preparándose para su boda… es en dos horas.

-Quiero compartir mis últimos momentos de soltería con mi hermana… iremos de caza y traeré un regalo para… mi futura esposa.

El soldado no le dio mucha importancia y sólo dijo "Tengan cuidado" hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Ambos suspiraron con alivio y siguieron su camino.

-Light… ¿serás cuidadosa verdad? – dijo antes de posarse sobre la luz de la luna de la grieta.

-Lo tendré… y tú también, Julio – dijo ella mirando al joven.

El sonrió, luego tomo su mano y le dijo – Te amo hermana – dijo y con poca importancia de lo que sintiera o hiciera en ese instante, la abrazo.

Ella le correspondió el cálido abrazo.

-Esta aventura será muy difícil… pero con tal de permanecer contigo siempre hare lo que sea, Julio – ella no podía dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿Me lo prometes? – Pregunto con una mirada ilusa.

-Lo prometo – dijo ella ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

-Las promesas más sinceras deben hacerse de manera especial…

-¿Cómo? – pregunto inocente.

Julio la beso con pasión, tomando su cintura y su barbilla a la vez. Light se sorprendió de sobremanera y correspondió con un abrazo.

-De esa… es como el beso sobre el sello de la promesa del lazo eterno – El sonrió de sobremanera y luego la tomo de la mano – vamos… no tenemos más tiempo que perder.

Así iniciarían con toda su aventura en el centro del Multi-Universo, Smash Ground.

* * *

 **-Fin-**

* * *

XD ¿Qué les pareció? El diseño de personajes es de Luz y la historia es mía c: aunque ella colaboro con varias cosas.

Luz: Ambos somos cooperadores de ella xD pero deberíamos subirla a Wattpad, pues como es una historia sobre algo diferente de smash alguien podría quejarse y ponernos spam o algo así v:

LinkTP: Pues sí, intentaremos aquí, igualmente la subiéremos allá.

Nos leemos luego c: Pronto haremos la de **Zei Roll y Avery Eliot.**


End file.
